Turnabout
by EmmalineTroy
Summary: GENEHMIGTE ÜBERSETZUNG - In bester Absicht täuscht Edward einen Termin bei Carlisle im Krankenhaus vor. Bella will Rache, doch wie kann sie es Edward heimzahlen?
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo lieber Leser,  
ich freue mich euch das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Übersetzung zu präsentieren. Heute erwarten euch wieder Edward, Bella, Carlisle und eine wie meine colasun findet, ziemlich neugierige Krankenschwester. Viel Spass damit! _

**_DISCLAIMER: Twilight und seine Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Der Plot gehört Catharticone die mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat ihre Werke zu übersetzen. Danke dafür. _**

_Gebetat wird das Projekt von der guten colasun - Danke das du dich mit mir rumschlägst und meinen faible für Tische und das Wort während erträgst._

**Edward**

Meine zauberhafte Verlobte war, gelinde gesagt, dabei überzuschäumen. Sie saß auf dem Beifahrersitz meines Wagens und hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Obgleich sie mit den Falten auf ihrer Stirn noch immer wunderschön aussah, missfiel es mir sie so zu sehen. Sie war besorgt und zum Teil war das meine Schuld. Aber ich hatte geschworen alles zu tun um für ihr Wohlergehen zu sorgen.

„Trotz allem finde ich es unfair.", nörgelte Bella. „Für dich wird Carlisle einen Test fälschen. Warum kann er das denn nicht auch für mich tun?" Gleiches Recht für alle :-D Edward halt

Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir über dieses Thema sprachen. Als ich erwähnte dass wir eine Blutprobe einschicken mussten um unsere Heiratslizenz zu erhalten, war sie sofort besorgt. Bella war absolut kein Freund von Nadeln und Spritzen, aber am meisten sorgte sie sich um mich. Als ein Geschöpf ohne Blut war es mir nicht möglich eine Blutprobe für die Tests abzuliefern. Ich hatte ihr mehrfach versichert, dass Carlisle eine geeignete Probe für mich beschaffen würde. Wir fälschten nicht zum ersten Mal medizinische Daten und Testergebnisse.

Bella war besorgt das Carlisle in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, doch wir versicherten ihr, dass so etwas nicht passieren würde.

„Ich meine, wo ist der Unterschied?", fuhr sie fort. „Die Tests sind da um festzustellen ob wir irgendwelche Krankheiten haben und wir beide wissen dass das nicht der Fall ist. Also warum kann er nicht auch für mich einen Test fälschen?"

„Es wäre einfach nicht das Gleiche, Liebste.", ich versuchte ihr das Ganze nochmal zu erklären. „Bei mir haben wir keine andere Wahl. Um nicht aufzufallen müssen wir ab und an lügen, obwohl es gegen Carlisles Prinzipien ist. Deshalb versuchen wir es zu vermeiden wann immer wir können.

Bella verehrte und respektierte Carlisle und ich wusste sie würde nichts tun was ihm missfallen würde. Mit meinen letzten Worten schien ich, zumindest für den Moment, unser Argument zu gewinnen. Was möchtest du mit dem Satz aussagen? Das Edward und Carlisle mit diesem Argument, dass lügen manchmal nötig ist, für den Moment gewonnen haben oder das Edward die Diskussion gewonnen hat? Nene das Bella halt nie etwas tun würde um Carlisle zu verärgern und Edward ihr dies, ganz der ehrenhafte Gentleman der er nunmal ist ihr das vorhält Sie seufzte schwer und ließ ihre Hände neben sich auf das weiche Leder fallen, wo sie ruhelos herum trommelten.

Sich ? hö wo kommt das den her?

„ Super.", murmelte sie. „Es ist echt gut, dass ich dich so sehr liebe. Ich bin nur bereit dies zu tun, damit ich dich heiraten kann und das mache ich nur für die Flitterwochen." Ihr Versuch ernst zu bleiben scheiterte, als ein Lächeln auf ihren wunderschönen Lippen erschien.

„ Mhh.", antwortete ich und hob ihre Hand an meine Lippen, um ihr einen Kuss auf ihren zarten Handrücken zu setzen.

Das Krankenhaus tauchte vor uns auf und Bellas Herzschlag beschleunigte, während ihre Haut urplötzlich kalt und klamm wurde. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich ihr Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten, aber leider war es unvermeidlich. Der Bluttest war gesetzlich vorgeschrieben. Der andere Teil unseres Termins mit Carlisle war es hingegen nicht, dennoch hielt ich es für nötig. Mein Vater stimmte mir zu, obwohl er mir mehrmals nahe legte Bella einzuweihen. Doch ich hatte dies abgelehnt, ich wollte sie nicht noch zusätzlich ängstigen. Über kurz oder lang kriegt sie das eh raus und dann gibt's nur umso mehr Ärger, weil sich alle gegen Bella verbündet haben. Macht er das nicht immer so? Der Typ lernt nie aus

Ich parkte den Wagen und ging herum um Bella die Tür zu öffnen. Für einen Moment starrte sie mich wie ein kleines Kind gereizt an, doch als ich ihr meine Hand hinhielt, nahm sie sie ohne zögern und ließ sich von mir aus dem Auto helfen. Wir gingen zusammen zum Auto und ihr Herz legte noch einmal an Geschwindigkeit zu.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern.", sagte ich zu ihr. „Und danach führe ich dich zum Essen aus." Wird ja ein sehr einseitiges Essen

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Vielleicht wenn die Übelkeit weg ist."

Ich küsste ihre Wange. Na wenigstens kommst du aus dem Fitting raus das Alice heute geplant hatte." Was bedeutet Fitting? Klamottenanprobe, könnte man auch als Generalprobe bezeichnen

Bella war nicht von Alice' Bemühungen begeistert aus ihr die perfekte Braut zu machen.

„ Na wenigstens etwas.", antwortete sie eher niedergeschlagen.

Wir betraten das Krankenhaus und ich führte Bella vorbei an der Rezeption, direkt zu den Aufzügen. Wir fuhren in den zweiten Stock und wanderten die Gänge entlang zu Carlisles Büro. Seine Tür war bereits offen, da er uns gehört hatte.

Er stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte herzlich. In seinen Händen hielt er zwei braune Mappen, wahrscheinlich Krankenakten. Die eine ziemlich dick und die andere relativ dünn.

„Edward, Bella!", begrüßte er uns, während er in Gedanken fragte -Hast du sie schon eingeweiht?- Schon zum zweiten Mal während falsch geschrieben. Muss ich mir Gedanken machen? Das ist mein Wordprogramm. Habs vorhin versucht es wird aber nicht angezeigt oder so.

Unmerklich für einen Menschen schüttelte ich kurz meinen Kopf und Carlisle seufzte. Ich beschloss es zu ignorieren.

Carlisle legte seine Hand auf Bellas Schulter. „Lass uns zurück ins Erdgeschoss gehen. Ich habe bereits einen Behandlungsraum herrichten lassen."

Bella runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich dachte wir machen das einfach hier."

Carlisle sah mich an und sagte dann leise: „Es ist das Beste wenn wir das Ganze so normal wie möglich gestalten. Wir möchten vermeiden das Leute mehr Fragen stellen als nötig."

„ Oh, okay.", antwortete sie leicht zögernd. Ihr schwant schon Böses.

Ich wusste dass Bella sich fragte wie es möglich sein sollte bei mir auf dem natürlichen Weg Blut abzunehmen. Doch ich machte mir da keine Gedanken über diesen Teil unseres Besuches. Carlisle war sehr erfindungsreich. Clever find ich keinen passenden Begriff in dem Zusammenhang. Ok. Übernehme ich so

Wir kehrten zusammen ins Erdgeschoss zurück, wo Carlisle uns in ein kleines Behandlungszimmer führte. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den schlichten Raum schweifen und blieb einen Augenblick an den Materialien für die Blutabnahme hängen. Vorsorglich hatte Carlisle auch schon die Fläschchen bereit gelegt, die er nachher noch brauchen würde.

Eine Krankenschwester rauschte an der Tür vorbei und streckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

„ Oh Dr. Cullen, brauchen sie meine Hilfe?" Das hätte sie wohl gerne.

„ Danke Rebecca, aber ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern. Das ist mein Sohn Edward und seine Verlobte, Bella. Wir machen heute die Bluttests um die Heiratslizenz zu bekommen." Is das in den USA wirklich gesetzlich vorgeschrieben? Ich kann mir das irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Mhhhh ich glaube nicht. Edward hat diese Bluttest – Lüge inszeniert damit er sie für die Impfungen testen kann. Wir gehen hier einfach mal davon aus das Bella nicht weiß das es so was nicht gibt. Ich werde auch am Ende des Kapitels etwas dazu sagen

„ Oh, ich habe bereits gehört, dass ihr zwei heiraten wollt.", antwortete Rebecca und lächelte mich an.

Rebecca freute sich wirklich für uns, sie war begeistert von unserer jungen Liebe und fand das alles sehr romantisch.

„ Ich kann die Proben nachher ins Labor runter bringen wenn sie fertig sind, Doktor.", bot sie an.

Carlisle nickte zufrieden „Danke."

Rebecca verließ den Behandlungsraum und ließ dabei die Tür ein Stück offen stehen. Wieso denn das? Neugieriges Krankenahaus Personal :D

„ Edward, warum fangen wir nicht mit dir an?", schlug Carlisle vor und deutete auf die Liege in der Mitte des Zimmers. Er achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass seine Stimme laut genug war, damit man ihn auf dem Flur hören konnte. Er wollte die Prozedur so normal wie möglich für zufällige Augenzeugen aussehen lassen.

Ich kletterte die Behandlungsliege und rollte den Ärmel meines Pullovers hoch. Bella beäugte mich neugierig und wartete interessiert wie die Blutabnahme nun von statten gehen würde. Auf dem Tisch wird er sich wohl nicht setzen. Schon geändert^^

Auf dem knisternden Papier sitzend und Carlisle meinen Arm entgegen streckend, fühlte ich mich ein wenig eigenartig. Notwendigerweise hatten meine Geschwister und ich einige Arztbesuche vorgetäuscht. Doch dieser hier war mir bisher entgangen.

„ Soll ich deine Hand halten?", fragte Bella. In ihren Augen funkelte der Schalk, während sie unser kleines Schauspiel mitspielte. Während scheint nicht dein Wort zu sein.

„ Ja bitte, Liebste.", antwortete ich grinsend.

Sie nahm meine Hand und gemeinsam sahen wir zu wie Carlisle die Blutsperre um meinen Arm festzog und dann vorsichtig an die Stelle klopfte wo die Median Cubitalvene lag. Natürlich war die Lage meiner Adern und Venen wärend meiner Verwandlung unverändert geblieben.

Er nahm eine Nadel und eine Ampulle, versteckt in seiner anderen Hand hielt er bereits eine mit Blut gefüllte Ampulle, und wandte sich an Bella.

„ Vielleicht schaust du lieber weg.", meinte er freundlich.

Das tat sie auch, doch hin und wieder huschten ihre Augen zu Carlisles Händen. Er positionierte die Nadel so, dass es aussah als würde er sie in meine Haut einführen. Schneller und unsichtbar für das menschliche Auge tauschte er die beiden Ampullen aus, entfernte die Nadel und drückte mir ein Stück Baumwolle in die Armbeuge.

„ Halt das für einem Moment, mein Sohn.", sagte Carlisle und drehte sich weg um die Ampulle zu beschriften.

Bella schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Beeindruckend." Das ist unser Superdoc Wir lieben ihn oder? Oh ja das tun wir *schmacht*

Carlisle drehte sich zu ihr und zwinkerte erheitert, bevor er ein kleines Pflaster auf meinen Arm klebte. Ich rutschte von der Liege, während Carlisle einige Notizen in der dünnen Krankenakte machte. Schon das vierte Mal „während".

Ich erkannte die Akte als die, die ich vor einigen Jahren selber angefertigt habe. Jeder in der Familie hatte eine und Carlisle verbrachte einige langweilige Stunden damit dafür zu sorgen, dass sie realistisch waren. Sie beinhalteten Impfbescheinigungen, Ergebnisse jährlicher Untersuchungen und sogar ein paar Röntgenbilder. Sie waren einwandfrei.

Neben meiner Akte lag eine andere, viel dickere Krankenakte. Mir wurde schwer ums Herz wenn ich daran dachte, dass jeder dieser Krankenberichte und Röntgenbilder echt war. Bellas Akte war nach dem schrecklichen Unfall und meiner Abwesenheit noch um einiges dicker geworden.

Bella bemerkte meinen Blick. „Ist das meine?", fragte sie und zeigte auf die dickere der beiden Akten.

Carlisle nickte und legte meinen zur Seite.

„ Und diese?"

„ Das ist meine.", antwortete ich.

„Oh, darf ich mal schauen?" Dann fügte sie etwas lauter hinzu: „Naja, ich werde deine Frau sein. Sollte ich nicht auch über mögliche Erkrankungen in deiner Familie Bescheid wissen?" Sie ist ja gar nicht neugierig Bella? Neee gar nicht

Carlisle lachte und reichte ihr meine Akte. Ich beobachtete sie wie sie durch die Akte blätterte und ihre Augen immer größer wurden. Sie war offensichtlich durch die Menge der Informationen beeindruckt. Datenschutz lässt grüßen.

„ Sehr aufschlussreich…", fing sie an.

„ Ich hatte ziemliches Glück.", warf ich ein, bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte.  
„Keine größeren Verletzungen oder Erkrankungen." Nur an der Spanischen Grippe gestorben aber ansonsten ein echtes Glückskind Er ist ja nicht gestorben, er hat sich nur nen bissel verändert

Sie nickte: „ Richtig... Glück gehabt."

Mein Vater nahm ihr die Akte wieder ab. „So, jetzt bist du dran."

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ich hob sie auf die Liege, während sie mir einen letzten flehenden Blick zuwarf. Das fünfte Mal.

„Konzentrier dich nur auf mich.", sagte ich und nahm ihre Hand, während ich ihr in die Augen schaute. Nummer sechs.

Carlisle nahm ihren Arm und legte die Blutsperre um. Er arbeite schnell, aber nicht schneller als ein Mensch. Ich roch die Süße ihres Blutes, als die Nadel in ihre Haut eindrang. Bella wurde blass und schluckte, als die Übelkeit an ihr nagte.

„Schließ die Augen, Liebste.", schlug ich vor und schlang meinen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie vom umkippen abzuhalten.

Sie wollte tapfer sein, meine kleines Kätzchen das so gerne ein Tiger wär und ich bewunderte sie dafür. Aber ihr Körper weigerte sich zu kooperieren und sie wurde noch blasser.

Die Ampulle war fast voll und Carlisle nickte mir aufmunternd zu.

„ Nur noch einen Moment.", flüsterte ich ihr leise zu.

„ Okay.", antwortete sie und versuchte etwas Kraft zu sammeln.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen wenn sie für ein oder zwei Minuten das Bewusstsein verloren hätte. Es würde ihr weiteres Leid ersparen und mir zugegeben eine Menge Ärger.

Ich bin fertig informierte mich Carlisle, der Bellas Armbeuge zusammenpresste um das kleine Wattestück über der winzigen Wunde in Position zu halten.

Ich verlagerte meinen Arm um Bellas Arm festzuhalten, während ich sie aufrecht hielt.

Sie stütze sich auf mich und kämpfte darum bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

„Carlisle, ich glaube sie fällt in Ohnmacht.", sagte ich laut genug damit man mich auch draußen noch hören konnte. Er sagt das laut genug um sich selbst auf dem Flur hören zu können? Ja du weißt schon was ich meine...

Er hatte gerade Bellas Probe beschriftet und wandte sich nun wieder zu mir um.

Edward, wenn du einfach ehrlich mit ihr sein würdest, hätten wir das Ganze hier nicht machen müssen

Ich kümmerte mich nicht um das was er sagte und in diesem Augenblick beschloss Schwester Rebecca mich zu retten.

Sie schaute ins Zimmer und fragte besorgt: „Brauchen Sie Hilfe Dr. Cullen?" Wie oft muss er nein sagen damit sie geht? Krankenschwestern sind absolut nervig oder nicht auffindbar…Ich spreche aus Erfahrung

Sie hatte Bellas Blutabnahme mitbekommen und trat, nachdem sie einen prüfenden Blick riskiert hatte, näher. Hat die die ganze Zeit vor der Tür gestanden und gelauscht? Ja hat sie. Die ist soooo NEUGIERIG

Sie sieht nicht gut aus. Das arme Ding… ist sie schwanger? Heiraten die Beiden deswegen so früh? Ich habe gehört sie heiraten um zusammen zur Uni gehen zu können…

Das war nicht das erste Mal das die Leute so dachten. Doch heute war ich wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dazu mir das Ganze nochmal anzuhören. Ich sah Carlisle flehend an.

Er trat neben die Liege und zog zwei Kissen hervor. Was hast du nur immer mit dem Tisch? Ich weiß auch nicht…

„ Legen wir sie einen Moment hin.", sagte er und half mir Bella auf die Kissen zu betten.

Sie war noch immer benommen, murmelte aber trotzdem noch „Nein... bin ok." vor sich hin.

„ Leg ihre Beine hoch.", wies mein Vater mich an und ich hielt Bellas Beine so an, dass sie bequem auf der Behandlungsliege ausruhen konnte. Ich hab nochmal jemand anders gefragt und der kommt Behandlungstisch genauso merkwürdig vor wie mir. Du musst wissen inwieweit das mit der Übersetzung variiert werden kann. Könnte sein das ich von meinem letzten Tierarztbesuch traumatisiert bin. Die haben ja diesen großen glänzenden Tisch und dann hat die TA meinen Hund in Narkose gelegt. Ich kann so was nicht haben. War zwar nur ne Zahnreinigung aber trotzdem wars schlimm für mich.

„ Ich werde ihren Blutdruck messen.", bot Rebecca an und nahm eine Blutdruckmanschette vom Tisch.

Carlisle nickte und nahm Bellas Hand um ihren Puls zu messen. Sie wurde sich nach und nach bewusst was um sie herum passiert und auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich deutliches Missfallen wieder.

„ Ich bin ok." Ihre Stimme war schon wieder viel fester.

„ Leg dich noch für einen Augenblick hin, Liebes.", antwortete Rebecca mütterlich, während sie ihr die Manschette um den Arm legte. Nummer sieben.

„ Carlisle.", protestierte Bella. „Das ist nicht nötig."

Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

Edward, wirklich, du hättest ihr einfach sagen sollen warum wir wirklich hier sind

Ich schüttelte stur meinen Kopf, während Rebecca verkündete, dass Bellas Blutdruck ein wenig niedrig war. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass während ohne h geschrieben wird? *lässt den Kopf hängen* Schande über mich…

Mein Vater nickte, war jedoch nicht besorgt da er wusste, dass diese Reaktion für Bella vollkommen normal war. Rebecca war jedoch etwas verwundert als sie die beiden Flaschen Impfstoff auf dem Tisch stehen sah. Mal wieder war Alice' Vision sehr präzise gewesen. Entweder war Alice Vision sehr präzise und ihre Visionen waren präzise... Ein- oder Mehrzahl? Vielzahl^^

„ Sind die für sie?", flüsterte die Krankenschwester und deutete auf die beiden Präparate.

„Ja.", er drückte kurz Bellas Schulter und bedeutete Rebecca ihm nach draußen zu folgen.

Bella hatte sich fast wieder erholt und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„ Vorsicht, mein Schatz.", warnte ich sie.

„ Ich bin ok.", antwortete sie. „Du kennst mich." Eben drum ich liebe ihn

Ich lächelte gespielt und lauschte auf das Gespräch draußen vor der Tür. Carlisle beschwichtigte die passionierte Krankenschwester, die ihm ein hohes Maß an Respekt entgegenbrachte, sich jedoch auch große Sorgen um Bella machte.

„ Sie werden ihre Flitterwochen in Brasilien verbringen. Es soll eine Überraschung für Bella sein."

Rebecca musste bei der Offenbarung lächeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie auf den Impfstoff allergisch ist. Ich möchte einfach nur sichergehen."

„ Soll ich einen CBC - Test veranlassen?", bot sie an.

„Ja, bitte.", antwortete er.

„ Für ihren Sohn auch?"

„ Nein, er hat die Impfungen bereits von einer vorherigen Reise."

Rebeccas Sorge war verblasst, als sie zurückkam um die Blutproben zu holen.

Sie fragte Bella wie sie sich fühlte und diese versicherte ihr, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war.

Bellas angeborene Liebenswürdigkeit veranlasste sie dazu der Krankenschwester zu danken und rot anzulaufen.

„ Kein Problem, Liebes.", lachte Rebecca. „Ich tue alles damit es der zukünftigen Braut an nichts fehlt."

Bella errötete noch mehr und dankte ihr noch einmal.

Du musst es ihr jetzt sagen, drängte mein Vater mich erneut.

Er hatte Recht. Es war Zeit Bella über das zu informieren was ich geplant hatte.

„Bleib noch einen Moment sitzen.", bat ich.

„ Aber es geht mir gut. Mir ist nicht mehr schwindelig."

„ Das ist gut.", versicherte ich ihr. „Es gibt noch etwas das wir machen müssen während wir hier sind.

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn: „ Ja? Was denn?"

Ich suchte Carlisles Blick, doch er blieb stumm. Also musste ich das auf eigene Faust regeln.

„ Du weißt, dass deine Sicherheit für mich sehr wichtig ist und das ich alles tun würde um dich vor Schaden zu bewahren-"

„ Außer einen Bluttest fälschen.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Carlisle lachte lautlos in sich hinein. Einen kurzen Augenblick bedachte ich ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick, bevor ich mich wieder Bella zuwandte.

„ Wie ich schon sagte, tue ich alles damit dir nichts passiert und du nicht krank wirst…"

„ Carlisle, sag mir was los ist.", sagte sie forsch.

Dann mach ich es. Bist du fertig bist seid ihr schon in Brasilien

„Bella.", sagte er freundlich, „Was dein Verlobter versucht dir zu sagen ist, dass du ein paar zusätzliche Impfungen brauchst bevor ihr in eure Flitterwochen aufbrechen könnt."

„Impfungen?", wiederholte sie. „Ich habe alle Normalen."

"Hast du.", antwortete er ruhig. "Es gibt jedoch einige andere, die für die Reise in bestimmte Regionen empfohlen werden."

"In welche Regionen?", fragte sie und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem Strich zusammen.

„Es liegt nicht an mir, dir das zu offenbaren.", antwortete er mit einem spielerischen Augenzwinkern. Kann man „Es liegt nicht an mir, dir das zu offenbare.", antwortete er mit einem spielerischen Augenzwinkern. schreiben? Wenn er ihr antwortet indem er ihr ein spielerisches Augenzwinkern schenkt spricht er ja nicht mit ihr. Ja finde ich gut so und übernehme ich gleich mal.  
"Ich kann aber sagen, dass Edward ein spektakuläres Ziel ausgewählt hat und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du es lieben wirst." Wer würde das nicht? Ich fand die Idee von ihm schon damals beim Lesen unheimlich Romantisch. Und im Film dann..ach das waren noch Zeiten

"Nicht, wenn ich Impfungen brauche um da hinzukommen.", erwiderte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Bitte, mein Schatz.", flehte ich." „Es ein ganz besonderer Ort, den ich dir zeigen möchte, um dort unser gemeinsames Leben zu beginnen..." Ich betonte das Wort "gemeinsam" durch Streicheln ihrer Handfläche und hoffte, sie würde verstehen was ich meine.

Sie schwieg für eine Weile. Ihre Augen bewegten sich von Carlisle zu mir, dann quer durch den Raum zu den Fläschchen, Spritzen und Akten auf dem Tisch. Allmählich entspannte sich ihre Stirn, und sie atmete tief ein. Sie denkt wahrscheinlich „Ihr Verräter!"

"In Ordnung.", sagte sie. "Wenn es wirklich notwendig ist ..."

"Ist es.", versicherte ich ihr.

Carlisle nickte zustimmend.

"Wie viele Injektionen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Zwei um dich für die Reise ausreichend zu schützen.", antwortete Carlisle. "Außerdem möchte dir auch noch eine Tetanus-Spritze geben. Es gibt einen neuen Impfstoff namens Tdap, der dich gegen Tetanus, sowie gegen Diphtherie und Keuchhusten schützt. Es ist wirklich nur eine zusätzliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber es wäre durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen."

"Und mit meiner Anziehungskraft auf scharfe Gegenstände…", beendete sie ironisch "…denke ich, ich kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein was Tetanus angeht."

Ich war erleichtert, die Freundlichkeit meines Vaters hatte eine positive Wirkung auf sie. Aber schon ein bisschen feige das Erklären auf seinen Vater abzuschieben. Ihren Zorn kriegt sowieso Edward ab Du wirst das zweite Kapitel lieben. Ich musste so lachen!

Er lächelte und erklärte weiter: „Ich werde dich kurz untersuchen." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entging ihm nicht. „Nur ganz kurz um sicher zu gehen, dass du nicht irgendetwas ausbrütest. Dann gebe ich dir die Impfungen und dann sind wir fertig." Ausbrütest ohne h.

Sie nickte lustlos. „Okay."

Ihre Augen bewegten sich zu mir und in diesem Augenblick war ihr alles klar geworden. Sie wusste, dass ich das alles geplant hatte und vor ihr geheim gehalten hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Feierlich versprach sie mir: „Um dich kümmere ich mich später."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta ohne die meine Übersetzungen niemals so gut sein würden. Sie erheitert mich jedesmal mit ihren Kommis im überarbeiteten Kapitel und manchmal kann ich nur über ihren Sinn für Humor schmunzeln. Danke Danke Danke Sandra! Diesmal haben wir uns beide ein wenig Zeit gelassen was aber auch mal ok ist._

Also los geht mit dem Finale!

Edward

Absichtlich drehte mir Bella auf der Liege sitzend den Rücken zu.

Carlisle lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, während er mich in Gedanken tadelte.

Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass du ehrlich mit ihr sein sollst. Sie scheint ziemlich sauer auf dich zu sein.

War das ein Grinsen, was kurz über Carlisles Gesicht huschte?

Bella drehte sich noch ein Stück weiter von mir weg, die Schultern steif und angespannt.

Sie war mit Sicherheit ziemlich sauer, aber ich wollte doch nur das Beste für sie.

Vielleicht wartest du besser draußen, Edward. schlug mein Vater nun vor.

Obwohl Bella vor Wut kochte, weigerte ich mich das Behandlungszimmer zu verlassen und ließ mich auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke nieder.

Ich beobachtete wie mein Vater Bellas Temperatur maß und ihre Reflexe kontrollierte.

Er untersuchte ihre Ohren, Nase und Rachen und befand alles für gesund.

Sanft fuhr er mit den Fingern über ihren Nacken und die Kehle, während er vorsichtig die Lymphknoten auf unnormale Schwellungen untersuchte.

Er klärte sie über jeden Vorgang genauesten auf, bevor er ihn ausführte. Bella dankte ihm und sagte ziemlich laut: „Danke Carlisle, es ist schön zu wissen was los ist. Ich schätze deine Offenheit wirklich sehr."

Ich hatte keine Zweifel, dass der erste Teil an mich gerichtet war. Dennoch war ich der Meinung, dass Bellas Wut auf mich nichts rechtens war. Ich wollte doch nur dafür sorgen, dass es ihr an nichts fehlt und sie so gesund wie möglich blieb. Wieso konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen, wie sehr ich mich um sie sorgte?

Ich machte mir Sorgen, dass sie dem Hochzeitsstress nicht gewachsen war. Sie hatte wieder abgenommen und ihre Nächte waren alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Ich musste einfach wissen ob es ihr gut ging. Vielleicht war meine Vorgehensweise ein wenig hinterhältig, aber ich hatte es nur getan weil ich sie so liebte.

Nachdem Bella sich wieder auf die Liege gelegt hatte, erklärte er ihr die weiteren Behandlungsschritte, bevor er sanft ihren Bauch abtastete.

Als er fertig war, half er ihr auf.

„ Es ist alles in Ordnung." sagte er zu ihr. „Allerdings möchte ich noch auf die Auswertung der Blutuntersuchung warten um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein. Ich habe einen CBC Test veranlasst, der der jegliche Infektionen anzeigt die ich möglicherweise übersehen haben könnte."

Sie lächelte: „Du übersiehst niemals etwas Carlisle."

„ Das mag sein.", er schmunzelte er. „Es wird auch nur eine halbe Stunde dauern."

„ Hast du in dieser Zeit schon etwas vor?", fragte Bella.

„ Nein, heute ist es ziemlich ruhig.", an twortete er, während er die benutzten Instrumente durch neue ersetzte.

Bella rutschte vorsichtig von der Liege, schaute kurz zu mir und dann wieder in Richtung des Tisches auf dem unsere Akten lagen. Sie stand auf und ihr Blick huschte beim Vorbeigehen zur Schwesternstation, die direkt gegenüber unseres Behandlungszimmers lag. Schwester Rebecca war noch immer in der Nähe und sortierte den Inhalt der Medizinschränke. .

Mit wachsender Neugier sah ich zu, wie Bella meine Akte studierte, mit ihrem Finger fuhr sie über die Zeilen, die sie einige Sekunden studierte. Als sie sich zu mir umdrehte, schmückte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln ihre Lippen.

„ Edward", sagte sie, ihre Stimmer etwas lauter als üblich. „sind diese Aufzeichnungen aktuell?"

Ihre Augen funkelten merkwürdig und zum tausendsten mal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte ihre Gedanken lesen. Aber natürlich wurde mir mein Wunsch nicht erfüllt. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als frustriert mit „Ja… sind sie doch, oder Carlisle?" zu antworten.

„ Natürlich.", antwortete er selbstbewusst.

„Hmm...", sinnierte sie und klopfte sich mit einem Finger ans Kinn, einer Geste die sie sich anscheinend von Alice abgeschaut hatte.

„Schatz.", meinte sie dann mit einer gespielt zuckersüßen Stimme, „Nachdem was hier steht, war deine letzte Routineuntersuchung vor fast zwei Jahren."

Hatte ich nicht im Oktober letzten Jahres einen Bericht hinzugefügt? Ich war um es milde auszudrücken verstört und abgelenkt gewesen und auch nach meiner Rückkehr hatte ich nicht dran gedacht die Daten zu aktualisieren.

Ich war zwar nur wenige Monate abwesend gewesen, doch für mich fühlten sie sich unendlich an.

Carlisle schaute ihr über die Schulter und bestätigte Bellas Aussage.

„So wie es aussieht hast du Recht. Ich fürchte in der Aufregung damals haben wir das hier einfach übersehen."

Ich wusste, dass Rebecca unserem Gespräch lauschte. Bellas Lautstärke hatte ihr Interesse geweckt.

Meine Verlobte musterte mich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Edward mein Schatz, ich bin in letzter Zeit sehr besorgt um dich. Du bist so blass und die Ringe unter deinen Augen..."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Carlisles Arm. „Du hast doch keinen Termin für die nächste halbe Stunde, könntest du ihn nicht vielleicht einmal gründlich untersuchen?"

Überrascht zuckte ich zusammen. Was hatte sie vor? Ich sah keinen Sinn in dem ganzen Theater.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee.", sagte Carlisle. „Wir werden sichergehen, dass deine Krankenakte auf dem neuesten Stand ist bevor ihr heiratet. Wenn ihr im Herbst nach Dartmouth geht, wäre ein Checkup sowieso notwendig gewesen."

„Ich muss doch wissen ob er gesund genug ist für unsere Flitterwochen."

„Er meinte ja es wäre eine ziemliche lange Reise.", fügte sie mit einem Hauch pink auf ihren Wangen hinzu.

Mein Vater nickte und war sehr darum bemüht meinem Blick auszuweichen, obwohl ich versuchte ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Er schien zu ahnen was Bella plante und ließ mich absichtlich im Dunkeln. Das er seine Gedanken für mich zwanghaft verbarg, fand ich äußerst ärgerlich.

„Dr. Cullen?" Rebecca klopfte leise an die Tür. „ Brauchen sie noch etwas?"

„Vielen Dank Rebecca, momentan nicht. Ich wollte gerade Edward untersuchen.", antwortete er freundlich.

Sie nickte. „Ich kann schon anfangen wenn sie einverstanden sind.", bot Rebecca an und war drauf und dran sich die Blutdruckmanschette zu schnappen.

„Carlisle!", zischte ich leise, aber energisch. „Was zur Hölle soll das?"

Was auch immer Bella für ein Spiel spielen wollte, es wurde gerade verdammt gefährlich. Verstand sie nicht welchem Risiko sie uns aussetzte? Was um Himmels willen dachte sie sich dabei?

Carlisle blieb ruhig. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Sohn. Ich habe das unter Kontrolle

„Edward ist ein wenig schüchtern." erklärte er der Schwester schmunzelnd. „Und er hatte immer eine ziemliche Arztkittel-Phobie. Es ist besser wenn ich ihn selber untersuche."

„Sind sie sicher, Doktor?", fragte sie und bedachte mich mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln.

An meinem benommenen Gesichtsausdruck war dieses mal nichts gespielt.

„Ja, trotzdem danke, Rebecca.", antwortete Carlisle und lächelte.

„ Na gut … oh Sie werden sich eine Urinprobe nehmen wollen. Ich hole schon mal einen Becher."

Die Krankenschwester eilte davon, um besagten Becher zu holen und ich konnte mir ein Schaudern nicht verkneifen.

Bella presste ihre Lippen zusammen und ich merkte wie sie zwanghaft ein Grinsen unterdrückte. Ich wurde langsam wütend. Das hier war absolut nicht witzig. Das Gegenteil war der Fall und ich wusste immernoch nicht

was Sinn und Zweck dieser Aktion war.

Carlisle fiel es leichter sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und klopfte auf die Liege. „Komm, mein Sohn."

Ich schüttelte energisch meinen Kopf. „Das ist doch lächerlich."

Bella lehnte sich leicht an den Tisch mit den medizinischen Instrumenten, in ihren Augen funkelte der Schalk.

Da musst du jetzt durch Edward, ob du willst oder nicht. Wenn wir jetzt abbrechen, wird Rebecca vermuten, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt.

„ Sag ihr einfach es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen.", flüsterte ich leise, für Bella unhörbar.

Wenn es einen Notfall gäbe, würde sie es wissen. Außerdem haben wir in der nächsten halben Stunde sowieso nichts vor. Das hier ist wirklich eine gute Idee, Edward. Je mehr menschliche Erfahrungen wir vortäuschen, desto besser. Noch nie ist jemand aus unserer Familie aus medizinischen Gründen ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Du weißt, dass einige Kollegen das etwas skeptisch betrachten. Fünf Jugendliche unter einem Dach und noch nie hatte sich einer verletzt.

Carlisle nickte zufrieden.

Ja, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Wir sollten Bella für ihren Vorschlag danken.

Dann schirmte er seine Gedanken ohne viel Federlesen von mir ab.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Seine Argumente waren gut, trotzdem war ich mit der Situation unzufrieden.

Carlisle klopfte noch einmal einladend auf die Behandlungsliege.

Bella grinste breit. „Komm schon, Edward. Es wird nicht lange dauern und danach gehen wir zusammen etwas essen." Dass sie fast denselben Wortlaut wie ich vorhin verwendete, war kein Zufall.

Ich schlurfte nach vorne und Carlisle deutete auf mein Oberteil.

„Zieh bitte dein Hemd aus, mein Sohn."

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Ich sollte mich ausziehen? Hier, wo mich jeder der an der Tür vorbei ging sehen konnte? Zugegeben, der Raum hatte kein Fenster. Ich würde nicht Gefahr laufen durch zufällig reflektierendes Licht zu glitzern, aber dennoch. Ich würde wie auf dem Präsentierteller hier sitzen.

„ Komm.", sagte Bella. „Ich werde dir helfen."

Als ich mich nicht rührte, begann sie selbst mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
Nach ein paar Knöpfen schob ich jedoch ihre Hände weg.

„ Sei nicht so schwierig.", ermahnte sie mich stirnrunzelnd.

Sie hat Recht, Edward. Du willst doch nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen, oder? Je früher wir anfangen, desto besser.

Der Blick mit dem er mich bedachte, sagte mir deutlich nicht mehr mit ihm zu streiten.

Ich seufzte schwer und knöpfe den Rest meines Hemdes auf. Ich ließ es von meinen Schultern gleiten und setzte mich auf die Liege. Bellas Augen wanderten über meine nackte Brust, normalerweise würde ich so etwas genießen, doch in dieser Situation fühlte ich mich einfach sehr unwohl.

Während er Bella noch jeden seiner Schritte erklärt hatte, so gestattete er mir nicht einen einzigen Hinweis seiner Vorgehensweise.

Er begann mir die Blutdruckmanschette umzulegen und sie aufzupumpen.

Wärend er sie ablas, kommentierte er das Ergebnis mit einem schmunzelnden „Blutdruck: Ein wenig niedrig."

Da Bella hinter mir stand, konnte ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, als sie ihr ein fast lautloses kichern entwich und sie fragte: „Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein.", antwortete Carlisle. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Bitte tief einatmen, Edward."

Während ich einatmete, schaute er wieder auf die Anzeige. „Das ist besser. So sollte es sein."

Natürlich zeigte das Messgerät keinerlei Aktivität.

Er befreite mich von der Manschette und griff nach dem Otoskop, dass welches er gleich in mein Ohr schob. Es war nicht schmerzhaft, fühlte sich jedoch unangenehm an und ich wollte mich dem Gerät entziehen. Anscheinend war ich zurückgewichen, denn Carlisle hatte seine Hand an meiner Wange, um mich daran zu hindern den Kopf wegzudrehen.

Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich untersuchte. Sein brillanter neugieriger Geist war lange darum bemüht unsereins besser zu verstehen. Als es immer mehr neue Gerätschaften zu Verfügung standen, war er begierig zu erfahren welche Geheimnisse sie enthüllen würden.

Ich hatte es ihm einige Male gestattet, genau wie Esme, die ein weitaus bereitwilligerer Teilnehmer seiner Forschung war. Im Laufe der Jahre konnte er Emmett für seine Experimente gewinnen, als ich mich verweigerte.

Er überprüfte mein rechtes Ohr, länger als bei Bella. Ich verdrehte die Augen, als er meinen Kopf nach oben drückte, um in meine Nase zu schauen. Es war unangenehm, dass er mit dem Gerät in jedes Nasenloch guckte und dann mit einem Licht in meinen Mund leuchtete, um in meinen Rachen zu untersuchen. Es. War. Furchtbar.

„Alles so wie es sein sollte.", berichtete er Bella, wärend er grinsend in Gedanken hinzufügte Für einen Vampir..

Er zog sein Stethoskop aus seiner Kitteltasche, drückte es auf meine Brust und gab vor mein schon lange nicht mehr schlagendes Herz abzuhören.

Offensichtlich war er vom Ergebnis seiner Untersuchung höchst amüsiert. Ich saß stocksteif da, wärend er das Instrument über meine Brust wandern ließ. Wärend ich dort so saß, völlig der Außenwelt ausgeliefert, bemerkte ich mehr und mehr die Leute, die durch den Flur wanderten. Diese waren sich außerordentlich bewusst wer sich in diesem Zimmer befand. Sie waren neugierig, Dr. Cullens Sohn war zum ersten Mal für eine Untersuchung hier und sie fragten sich welche mysteriöse Krankheit mich hierher verschlagen hatte.

Glücklicherweise offenbarte sich ihren zu tiefst neugierigen Augen nichts ungewöhnliches, nur ein junger Mann, der halbnackt von seinem Vater und Arzt untersucht wurde. Der Eine beobachtete mit verstohlenen Blicken wie Carlisle meine Ohren untersuchte und ein Anderer erhaschte einen Blick wie mein Vater meine Brust abhörte.

„Bitte einmal tief Luft holen.", wies Carlisle mich an, wärend er das Stethoskop über meine Lunge führte.

Ich schüttelte verständnislos der Kopf, wärend er schmunzelnd auf das Rauschen der Luft in meinen Lungen lauschte, das war eines der Dinge die Carlisle immer wieder faszinierten.

Er hatte bei Bella bei weitem nicht so lange gebraucht, was mich verwunderte.

Rebecca kehrte kurz mit einem Probenbehälter zurück, den sie auf den Tisch stellte. Instinktiv beugte ich mich vor, um meinen blassen Körper vor ihrem Blick zu schützen. Doch zum Glück blieb sie nicht lange und verschwand schnell wieder in den geschäftigen Krankenhausfluren.

Schließlich ließ Carlisle das Stethoskop sinken: „Alles so wie es sein sollte."

„Das hört sich doch gut an.", sagte Bella und verbiss sich ein Grinsen.

„Ja.", stimmte er zu. „Das tut es. Nun leg dich bitte auf die Liege, Sohn ..."

„Oh, um Himmels Willen.", grummelte ich. "Ist das wirklich nötig?"

„Edward!", schimpfte Bella. „Du bist ein schlechterer Patient als ich!"

Carlisle lächelte. „Bella, du bist ein Vorzeigepatient, vor allem wenn man dich zu einer Untersuchung nötigt."

Sie tauschten einen Blick und ich spürte einen Hauch von Verständnis. Doch bevor ich mir einen Reim aus dem Ganzen machen konnte, drückte mein Vater mich sanft aber bestimmt auf die Liege.

Carlisles Finger tasteten über meinen Unterleib und bewegten sich unbehaglich weit hinunter. Er ging sogar so weit, dass er seine Hände unter den Bund meiner Hose gleiten ließ und so tat als würde er meine Blase abtasten.

„In Ordnung.", sagte er, sein Ton professionell. „Zieh bitte deine Jeans und Unterwäsche-"

„Was?", zischte ich und schoss hoch.

„Edward.", antwortete er ruhig und versuchte nicht zu grinsen. „Bitte. Du hattest diese Untersuchung schon einmal. Es ist normaler Standard."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Nein!"

Bella wusste nicht mehr wie sie versuchen sollte ihre Belustigung zu verbergen, aber sie ging zur Tür und schloss sie. „Vielleicht braucht er nur ein wenig Privatsphäre."

Carlisle nickte ihr zum Dank zu, dann wartete er. Er würde doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich diese Prozedur über mich ergehen lassen würde? Selbst wenn die Tür zu war und mich niemand sehen konnte.

„Mein Sohn, komm schon.", forderte er. Er deutete auf meine Leistengegend. „Es wird nicht lange dauern." Seine Hand bewegte sich in Richtung meiner Gürtelschnalle.

„Carlisle.", knurrte ich. „Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du mich da berührst, dann werde ich dir den Arm abreißen und ich werde dir nicht helfen ihn wieder dran zu machen."

Bella lachte und packte meine Hand. „Oh, Edward ... Dein Gesicht! Es ist unbezahlbark. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Kamera! Emmett würde sterben - naja, nicht wörtlich natürlich, aber - "

„Was zum Teufel?" Empörung überwältigt mich.

Auch Carlisle lachte und legt seinen Arm um Bellas Schultern, als diese von unbändigem Gelächter geschüttelt wurde. Sie taten so als hätten sie gerade den lustigsten Witz der Welt gehört und nun erkannte ich, dass sie sich auf meine Kosten lustig gemacht hatten.

Bella versuchte sich zu beruhigen, während auf Carlisles Gesicht nur ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln zurückblieb.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du auch mal weißt wie es ist wenn man hilflos auf einer Liege sitzt und jemand an dir herumpickt und stubst.

„Du wolltest es mir also heimzahlen?", fragte ich jetzt, wo es mittlerweile glasklar war.

Sie hat den Spieß einfach umgedreht, das ist nur fair. dachte Carlisle.

„Kein schönes Gefühl, oder?", fragte sie und stahl sich einen kleinen sanften Kuss. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verkündete vergnügt: „Ich denke jetzt sind wir quitt."

„Aber Liebste, ich wollte doch nur das Beste für dich!", protestierte ich leicht gekränkt.

„Und das schätze ich auch so an dir, aber ich kann es nicht ausstehen wenn ich in diesen Dingen einfach übergangen werde. Du hättest mir sagen sollen warum wir heute hier sind. Und wenn du es für nötig hältst, dass Carlisle mich untersucht, hättest du das nur mit mir besprechen müssen. Aber es in so einer hinterhältigen Art und Weise abzuziehen ist einfach falsch."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Ich war mir sicher du würdest Angst bekommen, sagte ich dir was wir vorhaben. Ich wollte dich nur beschützen.", gestand ich ihr aufrichtig.

Bella war von meinen Worten nicht unberührt geblieben. „Das ist sehr lieb von dir, aber das nächste Mal sagst du mir was los ist. Keine Geheimnisse mehr!" Sie nahm meine Hand. „Bitte!"

Ich nickte und stimmte ihr fürs Erste zu.

Carlisle trat zu uns und war zufrieden. Ich hoffe du meinst es ernst mein Junge, denn das nächste Mal werde ich von vornherein ehrlich mit ihr sein. Das dürfte Edward auch lieber sein als die Untersuchung bestimmter Körperteile.

Er legte sanft seine Hand auf Bellas Schulter. Seine Hand, hat er nur eine? Lieber 'eine Hand'. „Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, ich hätte ihm nicht dabei helfen sollen. Es kommt nicht wieder vor."

„Schon gut, Carlisle. Ich denke er wird so etwas nicht wieder machen.", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf die Instrumente, die er an mir verwendet hatte.

Er kicherte. „Ich hoffe es."

"Nie wieder.", murmelte ich, zu schnell und zu leise, praktisch unhörbar. Carlisle, natürlich, verstand die Worte und lächelte entschuldigend.

Ich griff nach meinem T-Shirt und zog es an, bevor ich von der Liege sprang. Bella schlang ihre Arme um mich und ich konnte nicht widerstehen sie an mich zu drücken. Ich küsste ihr Haar und atmete ihren berauschenden Duft ein.

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Rebeccas Präsenz. Sie hatte die Ergebnisse der Bluttests.

„Herein!", sagte Carlisle.

Sie betrat den Raum und bemerkte sofort unsere Umarmung. Armer Junge, er sieht ein wenig traumatisiert aus. Zumindest ist das Schlimmste vorbei ...

"Ich habe die Labor-Ergebnisse.", sagte sie freundlich und reichte Carlisle einen kleinen Stapel Papiere.

Er dankte ihr und sie verließ uns wieder. Seine Augen überflogen die Zahlen und Daten, dann nickte er uns zufrieden zu.

„Alles sieht gut aus.", sagte er. „Ich kann dich heute impfen oder wir können ein bis zwei Tage warten, wenn dir das lieber ist." Er ließ Bella die Wahl, respektierte ihr Recht auf ein Mitspracherecht.

„Nein, lass es uns jetzt hinter uns bringen.", sagte sie und klettert auf den Tisch. Ihr Mangel an Widerstand überraschte mich.

Carlisle lächelte. „Wenn du es willst." Er begann die Spritzen vorzubereiten.

Sie sah mich bittend an. „Wirst du meine Hand halten?"

Sofort war ich bei ihr. „Immer.", sagte ich und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Ich sah ihr tief in die Augen, während Carlisle ihr die drei Injektionen verabreicht. Bella zuckte zusammen und nach der Letzten erbleichte sie, blieb aber aufrecht. Carlisle bedeckte die winzigen Einstiche mit einem bunten Pflaster und drückte ihr einen Kühl-Akku in die Hand.

„Es können Rötungen oder Schwellungen zurückbleiben und im schlimmsten Fall auch ein wenig Fieber. Lass es Edward oder mich wissen wenn du dich krank fühlen solltest."

„Okay, danke." sagte sie, froh endlich fertig zu sein.

Er hob sanft ihr Kinn an und strich ihr liebevoll und väterlich über die Wange.

„Gern, Liebes und ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für meinen Mangel an Ehrlichkeit."

„ Ich habe dir schon längst verziehen.", sagte sie und lächelte.

Dann drehte sie sich um und betrachtete mich nachdenklich. „Hmmm…"

Der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht musste die Reue die ich empfand wohl ziemlich genau widergespiegelt haben, denn sie nahm es sanft in ihre Hände und küsste mit ihren warmen weichen Lippen zärtlich meine Nasenspitze.

„Ich nehme an mir ist auch vergeben?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Sie nickte und rutschte von der Behandlungsliege. Sie stand stabil, doch ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen meinen Arm um ihren Taille zu legen.

„Mittagessen?"

„Gerne." Ein wenig Farbe war bereits in ihre Wangen zurück gekehrt, sie sah wunderschön aus.

„Fang mit einem Glas Saft an.", schlug Carlisle vor. „Danach etwas Leichtes zu essen."

Bella nickte und dankte ihm. Rebecca war gerade wieder da, als wir hinaus in den Flur traten. Sie wünschte uns einen schönen Tag, dann trat sie zu Carlisle ins Zimmer und sagte ihm sie würde die Urinprobe bis zum Labor bringen.

„Ich denke das Labor wird noch ein paar Tage warten müssen, der arme Edward hat eine scheue Blase. Ich werde eine Probe von Zuhause mitbringen müssen.", vertröstete er die Krankenschwester.

Ich konnte die Rebeccas Gedanken hören, doch ich konzentrierte mich lieber auf die Frau in meinen Armen. Ich war mehr als froh, dass unser Krankenhausbesuch vorbei war. Als wir ins Auto stiegen, kicherte Bella.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Ich muss noch immer daran denken wie du am Ende aussahst…"

„Das war absolut nicht lustig!" Doch ihr Lachen war ansteckend und so konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, dass sich meine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Ich bin froh, dass ich in der Lage war dich und Carlisle zu belustigen."

„Es hat gereicht um mich drei Spritzen ertragen zu lassen."

Das war es mir allemal wert.


End file.
